Call Me Olivia - TVD
by OliviaEmi
Summary: -Has NOT Been Edited Yet!- Book 1 This book is about Olivia Gibert (Elena's Sister) she's the original doppelgänger (not Elena) She'll have to choose between her normal everyday life and the exciting supernatural life. Which will she choose? May include some smut (Rated T-M)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's POV:

"Woah Liv! Are you okay?" Elena asked her voice echoing in my head. I had a major headache and felt like I could burst in any moment.

"Yeah? Yes! I'm fine?" I replied. The lake in the distance was starting to get blurry. The smell of sweaty teens and booze filled the air as I picked myself off the ground. With Elena following, we made our way to the door and I took out my phone to call our parents, the bass blasting to the beat of my heart.

3 rings and then someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" It was my mom.

"I need a ride home"

"Where?"

"302 Montclair way"

"I'll be there in 20"

Since I'm an impatient girl I walked to the curb while Elena waiting at the party house. There was a man on the ground who was still, as if he were dead. Although on any other day I would help him out, today was not one of those days. I broke up with my boyfriend tonight at the party and healed myself with alcohol...bad idea. I carefully walked around him trying to be quiet but my heels were making a clicking sound every time I took a step. A gust of wind made me lose my balance but as I was about to fall two strong hands caught me. I looked up and saw the same man that was lying on the ground.

"Reyna" He looked at me with his pair baby blue eyes like mine he looked relieved waiting for a response.

"No," I was still out of it  
"I'm...I'm Olivia" Instantly he had a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you look like a girl I used to know." He propped me to my feet and was about to walk away.

"Wait." I grabbed his arm "Who are you and why were you on the ground?" Maybe it was the alcohol but for some reason I didn't want him to leave. His presence was comfortable like I knew him in another life.

"The names Damon and as for the other question well... I don't think you'd want to know" He looked guilty. As if he has done a crime that couldn't be forgiven.

"I think I do." I insisted as stubborn as always. I put my hands on my waist and waited for a response.

"Actually Olivia I think you want to know me but that's never going to happen. I'm too dangerous for any human and I think you deserve better than to know what I have been doing here, in Mystic Falls. " The whole time he was looking deep into my eyes. "Now. You aren't going to remember that I was here and you will live your life to find your sister."

"My sist-?" I asked wondering how he knew I had a sister.

-WOOSH-

I shook my head. "How the fuck did I get out here" (I'm rude when drunk) I looked around and saw the car.

BEEP BEEP

My parents and Elena were in the car waiting "patiently" as I walked, wobbly, to the car.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"Who was who?" I 's POV:

"Woah Liv! Are you okay?" Elena asked her voice echoing in my head. I had a major headache and felt like I could burst in any moment.

"Yeah? Yes! I'm fine?" I replied. The lake in the distance was starting to get blurry. The smell of sweaty teens and booze filled the air as I picked myself off the ground. With Elena following, we made our way to the door and I took out my phone to call our parents, the bass blasting to the beat of my heart.

3 rings and then someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" It was my mom.

"I need a ride home"

"Where?"

"302 Montclair way"

"I'll be there in 20"

Since I'm an impatient girl I walked to the curb while Elena waiting at the party house. There was a man on the ground who was still, as if he were dead. Although on any other day I would help him out, today was not one of those days. I broke up with my boyfriend tonight at the party and healed myself with alcohol...bad idea. I carefully walked around him trying to be quiet but my heels were making a clicking sound every time I took a step. A gust of wind made me lose my balance but as I was about to fall two strong hands caught me. I looked up and saw the same man that was lying on the ground.

"Reyna" He looked at me with his pair baby blue eyes like mine he looked relieved waiting for a response.

"No," I was still out of it  
"I'm...I'm Olivia" Instantly he had a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you look like a girl I used to know." He propped me to my feet and was about to walk away.

"Wait." I grabbed his arm "Who are you and why were you on the ground?" Maybe it was the alcohol but for some reason I didn't want him to leave. His presence was comfortable like I knew him in another life.

"The names Damon and as for the other question well... I don't think you'd want to know" He looked guilty. As if he has done a crime that couldn't be forgiven.

"I think I do." I insisted as stubborn as always. I put my hands on my waist and waited for a response.

"Actually Olivia I think you want to know me but that's never going to happen. I'm too dangerous for any human and I think you deserve better than to know what I have been doing here, in Mystic Falls. " The whole time he was looking deep into my eyes. "Now. You aren't going to remember that I was here and you will live your life to find your sister."

"My sist-?" I asked wondering how he knew I had a sister.

-WOOSH-

I shook my head. "How the fuck did I get out here" (I'm rude when drunk) I looked around and saw the car.

BEEP BEEP

My parents and Elena were in the car waiting "patiently" as I walked, wobbly, to the car.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"Who was who?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ah... the sound of my alarm clock urging to wake me up at an unreasonable hour. Every. Single. Day. I think I'll just close my eyes for one more min-

"Livia! Time to wake up!" Aunt Jenna screamed from downstairs. I could already feel the rats nest on my head that was my hair.

"Save me the agony and just kill me already!" I sweetly yelled. Siting up for a second I stretched then lied back down.

"Shut up! Why is everyone screaming?!" Jeremy yelled. Brothers...

-Knock Knock-

Just one minute. ONE minute! Why...

"What do you wantttt!" I yelled.

"And good morning to you Liv" Elena opened the door and jumped on my bed grinning.

"Sure Elena why not just come in?" Elena, My identical twin, is very preppy while I'm a popular Bitch. Elena is a straight hair kinda gal but me? I'm el natural as well as my blue eyes.

"Uh! As if!" I said in a whiny voice. I smiled at her and shook my head. I need some of her enthusiasm

"Oh. Come. On! First day of school!"

"You do realize people who don't give a shit about us are going to ask us if we're okay? Ugh just gonna have to act like I care that they are being 'nice' to the sensitive girls!" Elena grabbed one of the pillows I was laying on and threw it at my face. She was weirdly excited for school.  
"Hey! What was the for?" I yelled and threw it back at her. She just shrugged innocently. "Ugh fine just get out of my room!" I yelled putting on my panda slippers as she giggled and skipped out of my room. I started to walk into the jack and jill bathroom but the door was stuck.

"Occupied!" Jeremy yelled I opened the door and he slammed it in muh face. Wow. My face deserves more respect than that! I opened the door once again and he didn't even try close it...

"OMG no ew!" I covered my eyes.

"What happened?" Elena walked in to the bathroom smiling like a freak.

"I'm peeing!" Jeremy says in an annoyed tune. Elena's smile dropped and she covered her eyes.

"Okay... I'm just gonna. I'll take myself out-"

"Me too..." Elena and I exited as fast as we could.

I ran into my room and changed. Whatever I don't need to shower!

I slipped on my sweater, a tan scarf, a black skirt and some boots. I let my hair out because it was naturally wavy and applied some chapstick on me lips. As I walked down the stairs I could smell the amazing sent of coffee! "Okay you guys need anything?" Aunt Jenna asked walking around the kitchen. I could tell she was flustered. "#2 pencils? #1 pencils?"

"It's all about the coffee Jen!" I smiled as I made a z line towards the pot. I poured myself a cup and Jeremy grabbed it from me. I frowned and flicked his shoulder. "Um Jenna?" She looked up at me and nodded. "Don't you have a meeting at like..." I stared at the clock "Now?"

"Oh my goodness! You're right!" She grabbed her keys and kissed my forehead as well as Jeremy's. "Will you guys be alright?" We both nodded and she ran out the door. I went into the pantry for some breakfast. I toasted a Poptart since Bonnie wasn't here to pick us up yet.

HONK HONK

"Shit! My Poptart!" I longly looked at the toaster asking it to pop the Poptart out.

"Liv, language" Jeremy replied smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's our cue! Let's go Liv" Elena walked down the steps and waited at the door.

*pop*

I grabbed my Poptart and ran out the door. I used my scarf as a heat barrier.

"Oh. My. God! Liv! Elena!" Bonnie said in the car. "How are you? Are you okay? I missed you so much!" Elena and I climbed into the car. Elena was in the front while I was in the back.

"I did too Bon!" Elena lightly hugged her. "So how's your grams?" The pair were talking while I zoned out. On a sign I saw a crow staring at me. Literally. I watched it as it flew by. The car stopped suddenly and I gasped.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie covered her mouth "Are you two okay! I'm sorry I think that was a bird!"

"It's fine Bonnie" I said trying to comfort her

"Yeah" Elena agreed "We can't be afraid of Cars for much longer!" I nodded. Elena frowned and looked out the window as Bonnie continued talking.

When we got out, school was the same as always: Bland

Elena and Bonnie just stood in front of the car waiting for something to happen.

"How 'bout we walk to school then?..." I asked giving them a weird look.

"We shall!" Bonnie yelled earning a giggle from Elena.

"Onward!" Elena and Bonnie said in unison linking their arms into mine. Something about them make me so happy I just couldn't help but smile.

While we were walking into the prison (School) Bonnie was talking about her family.

"So Grams told me I'm from a line of witches. They were from like Salem or something. Weird right? Anyway I am like physic, I totally knew a commercial was going to be on after a break and..." Bonnie was talking so much I forgot to keep listening. I blocked out all sound a looked around at the new freshmen.

"If you're really physic, what's my future?" Elena asked excited.

"Hmmm let me think" Bonnie pretended to think. "This year's gonna be kickass!" She whooped with her hands in the air. Elena and I just laughed

"And me..." I waited for a response then saw her face light up

"You will have to make a big decision between 2 people..." I just laughed again.

"Uh oh... Tyler Alert!" Bonnie whispered.

Tyler my boyf- I mean my Ex- Boyfriend was talking to Vicki a Sophomore and Matt's Sister who (What a coincidence) my brother fancies. Luckily I avoided him by walking around him (on a 5ft radius I might add) and all of the other football guys. Speaking of Matt, Elena broke up with him also that is, when my mom and dad died 2 months ago because she needed "time and space."

While walking to our "NEW AND IMPROVED" Junior lockers, Elena and Bonnie ventured off to talk to Caroline. Thanks a lot! I walked to the next hall reading my locker number over and over again. #644 now where is that? Oh. Of course. Next to the men's bathroom! Just my luck.

Just as I was about to get to my locker I saw Jeremy go into the bathroom with something in his hand. I slung my bag over my shoulder. Here we go again. I stealthily slipped into the men's bathroom and ran up to Jeremy.

"Great. Its the first day of school and you're stoned!" I whisper-yelled. A boy walked passed me confused. I just gave him a warm-deathly smile.

"I'm not stoned! And why are you in the bathroom, the mens bathroom?" He replied.

"Where is it? Is it on you!?" I asked getting more frustrated at the second. I started to search him.

"Stop! You need to chill yourself alright?" He stopped my hands.

"Chill myself? What is that stoner talk?" I asked, "Dude you are so cool.. Just hand it over Jeremy!"

"Are you kidding me? I don't have it!" He lied.

"Oh yeah right Jeremy! I know you've been doing drugs! Elena and I might've given you a summer pass but you have to get your act together. I know you've had a hard time since Mom and Dad died but you have to learn for their sake!" I said.

"For their sake? Are you sure because the last time I checked they gave up their life for Elena and you! So stop telling me what to do!" Jeremy walked out of the bathroom in rage. So I followed him furious.

THUNK!

I ran into someone on the way out. "Are you okay? Sorry I wasn't look where I was going!" I looked up and saw the new kid with his hand out to help me.

"Oh no it's okay" I said getting lost in his green-grey eyes.

"Um..." He was realizing I just came out of the men's bathroom . "Isn't that the men's room.."

"Oh that? That was noth- Um well you kno- Long story..." I staggered.

We stared at each other waiting for the other to talk again .. I know its kinda weird.

"Well do you know where Mr. Tanner's room is? I have him first period" He broke the silence.

"Oh. Yeah come, follow me" I said leading him in to another hallway. Turns out I also have Mr. Tanner 1st.

During history class I kept looking back at Stefan who was staring at Elena. I realized Elena was also staring at him. Awww!

My phone vibrated in my pocket while I was watching Elena. I looked down at my group chat:  
Bon-bon: hottie with a body's staring you!

Lena: Lol shut up bon 😂

Me: You get first dibs Lena!

My sister deserves to be happily unlike me all I have been is a jerk to my parents. I only wish I could talk to them again an-

"Olivia?" Mr. Tanner asked interrupting my thoughts

"Yes!" I almost yelled coming out of my trance. Everyone in the classroom stared at me.

"What year did the civil war end?" He ask very impatiently I might add.

"Um... 1853?" I asked. The class laughed. I was used to it. I'm smartish sometimes but I get distracted easily "Incorrect!" Mr. Tanner grinned at my ignorance.

"1861" Stefan said. Pfft I was close! -v-

"Correct... But if you didn't know already we don't just blurt out the answers Mr..."

"Salvatore"

"Right. Mr. Salvatore"

Salvatore. Must be Italian!

"Any relation to the founding families?"

"Distant"

"Okay Mr. Salvatore, I expect you to act like everyone else in this room after all, we're all human!"

"Of corse Mr. Tanner, I wouldn't want it any other way." Stefan made eye contact with me smirked.

-A/N-

2nd chapter! I'm sorry I left some many things out but I really wanna get to the good stuff! Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's POV-

I picked up my cherry red lipstick and smoothed it over my lips. I smiled at my reflection. Today, I am going to tell Stefan that I like him. It's been a few weeks and I want to take our relationship to the next level. "Elena you ready to go?" I was at my vanity getting ready before Bonnie yelled for us so she could drive Olivia and I to the Salvatore Boarding House. "Yup! We're ready" I yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Lena?" Olivia walked out of her room but stopped at the door frame and leaned on it.

"Yep?" I placed my hand on my hip.

"Do I have to go?"She asked smiling but I could tell she was groaning on the inside.

"Yep" I answered with a smile on my face.

"Bu-" She started. I just glared at her.

"Fine..." Looked at me with her hands up. She rolled her eyes. We both walked down the steps and climbed into the car.

I know that Stefan and Olivia are close so I thought that if she came it would be easier to talk to him rather than by myself.

I walked up to the Boarding House looking at the intimidating doors. You can do this Elena. Just as I was about knock the door was open. I crept inside calling Stefan name.

"Stefan? Anyone home?" I yelledish.

"Hi!" A man walked towards me smirking.

"I-i'm sorry for barging in the d-door was-" I looked back it was closed "Open..." I breathed out.

"You must be Elena."

"Yup, thats me" I chuckled. "So... Do you know where Stefan is?" I asked smiling.

"He is right up stairs." He gestured pointing at the stairs. "Stefan! We have a visitor!" He called.

"And who might you be?" I rose an eyebrow.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's Older Brother." I shook his hand.

As I waited I texted Olivia to join me instead of waiting in the car because it was getting a bit awkward. I walked into the living room. But was stopped by Olivia's voice.

"Elena... " Olivia was looking for me at the front door.

"Here" I waved my hand.

Olivia's POV

As I walked into the house I saw beautiful antiques everywhere.

"Olivia! Meet Damon." Elena said. Damon... Nope never heard of that name.

"Hey I'm Olivia!" I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

As I looked up I caught a pair baby blue eyes with my own ocean. He looked at me and his smile dropped from his face. He looked surprised to see me.

"Olivia... H-Hi I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother" He simply said while shaking my hand. Just as I was thinking where I knew him from. I casually walked into the living room amazed.

"Wow...This is your living room?" My mouth was gaping open. Damon walked with me.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon says, then looks at Elena. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last ones. Nearly destroyed him."

"Last ones?" Elena asked

"Yeah. Katherine and Re-" He was stopped by Stefan

"Elena, Olivia! I didn't know you two were coming over!" Stefan was walking down the stairs eyeing Damon.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you but it seems you have a brother visiting that I never knew about" Elena said in a cold way but smiled never the less.

"About that...sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't think you would care." He resumed.

"He also doesn't like to brag" Damon added in. I giggled.

I was still thinking about where I've seen those eyes from. I didn't realize I was looking at Damon this whole time.

"It's not polite to stare Liv!" Elena nudged me (not very softly I might add).

"Oh it's okay. It happens a lot" he smirked.

"I guess I could see why" I said under my breath as Elena was trying to persuade Stefan to talk to her.

"Elena, I have to go meet up with my uncle so if you want you can stay but I won't be here" Stefan said clearly trying to get us out of the house.

"Um okay... I think I'll be going. See you at school?"

"Yeah" Stefan sighed.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" I whispered towards Damon. He instantly Grinned. He kissed my hand slowly and looked into my eyes. "I hope I'll see you again, Ms. Olivia" I blushed. Then I followed Elena out of the door and into the car.

Damon's POV

I stood by the bar drinking bourbon. The stinging feeling down my throat made me feel good. A car pulled up and I used my heightened speed to run to the kitchen. "Stefan? Anyone home?" I could hear Katherine's voice but I knew it wasn't her's. The voice was much more... nice. I decided to walk out of the shadows.

"Hi!" I smirked walking towards her. She looked exactly like Katherine.

"I-i'm sorry for barging in the d-door was-" She looked back and it was closed "Open..."She looked nervous so I just smiled at her.

"You...Must be Elena" I watched her shuffle around

"Yup, that's me." She chuckled fiddling with her jacket. "So...Do you know where Stefan is?"

"He is right up stairs." I gestured pointing at the stairs. "Stefan! We have a visitor!" I called knowing Stefan would be annoyed.

"And who might you be?" she rose an eyebrow. Looking up at my eyes

"I'm Damon, Stefan's Older Brother." I shook her hand smirking. While we waited I saw her texting someone on her phone. I saw she was fascinated by our living room but before I could say anything the door opened.

"Elena..." I saw Katherine enter the room. Curly hair and everything. She was looking around.

"Here" Elena waved her hand

"Olivia! Meet Damon." Elena said.

"Hey I'm Olivia!" She smiled I looked at her with my eyes wide. It was the drunk girl. My smile dropped. Katherine was still in that tomb. Helpless.

"Olivia... H-Hi I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother" I said while shaking her hand. She casually walked into the living room amazed. I smirked walking behind her and Elena.

"Wow...This is your living room?" Her mouth was gaping open.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." I said, I then look at Elena. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last ones. Nearly destroyed him."

"Last ones?" Elena asked me frowning

"Yeah. Katherine and Re-" I was stopped by Stefan walking down the stairs

"Elena, Olivia! I didn't know you two were coming over!" Stefan was glaring at me but I just smiled

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you but it seems you have a brother visiting that I never knew about" Elena said in a cold way but smiled never the less.

"About that...sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't think you would care." He resumed.

"He also doesn't like to brag" I added in. Olivia giggled. When Stefan and Elena were arguing I could see Olivia staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"It's not polite to stare Liv!" Elena nudged her. She winced.

"Oh it's okay. It happens a lot" I smirked. I already like this version of Katherine!

"I guess I could see why" She said under my breath. She thought I couldn't hear her but my super hearing helps

"Elena, I have to go meet up with my uncle so if you want you can stay but I won't be here" Stefan said clearly trying to get them out of the house.

"Um okay... I think I'll be going. See you at school?"

"Yeah" Stefan sighed.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" she whispered towards me. I chuckled. I kissed Olivia's hand slowly and looked into her eyes. "I hope I'll see you again, Ms. Olivia" She blushed. Olivia followed Elena out of the door and into the car. 

Elena's POV

I awkwardly wobbled over to Bonnie's car and saw her playing a game.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and she instantly looked up at Liv and I.

"How was your talk?" Bonnie asked "Tell me everything!"

"Don't look at me" Liv replied with her hands up.

"His brother was there and I felt like they had some unfinished business to take care of" I lied.

"Oh. Well Boring!" Bonnie groaned

"Maybe next time.." I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- just a filler chapter. Gonna have some super short scenes

"Come on Liv! Let's show them what we're made of!" Elena said as we walked out from 8th period. She was trying to convince me to join the cheer team.

"Elena, I will do this but if I don't like it, I will quit" I explained

"Fine. Yeah. Okay!" She said jumping up and down.

-  
When we got home we put on our cheer outfits and met downstairs. My outfit was small...I've grown weirdly I guess... I mean it's been a year!  
We drove to the school and saw the cheerleaders practicing but there was no sight of Caroline. Elena was talking to Stefan, who was trying out for the football team while I was talking to Bonnie about the routine. I finally got it down when Caroline came by finally. She was in a blue convertible with someone else. She had a scarf on. Why? It looked terrible with her cheer outfit. She needs to get a sense of fashion plus She never wore scarfs! Anyway she walked out and murmured something to Elena but I only heard the words 'other brother'. In the car was Damon, Stefan's brother. He scanned me and I blushed waving at him. He smirked, waved back then drove away slowly. "Back off Gilbert! He's mine!" Caroline whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and got into my position.

Elena was kinda having trouble with the routine so Caroline told her to watch on the side but really she didn't. She was watching Stefan playing football across from us. I was doing just fine and I was in the front since Bonnie told me what to do. "Elena! Keep watching!" Caroline looked pissed. Elena walked back over speaking to me with her eyes.

\- Game night ('Cuz I'm lazy!)

Elena and Stefan were taking their time with their relationship while I looked for someone as well. On the night of the game Stefan gave me a locket full of an herb. It was beautiful and Elena got one too. When I was going to get my pom poms from my car, I ran into Damon. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smirked and stepped closer to me.

"I'm hiding from Caroline" He whispered.

"And why is that?" I whispered back

"I needed a break" He spoke normally "She talks more than I could listen"

"That" I smiled "Could be a sign"

"Well she's awfully young" He explained

"No much younger than you are" I looked at him confused

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture" He leaned in "I think she'll drive me crazy" I giggled

"Caroline does have some really...annoying traits but we've been best friends since the first grade. And that means something to me." I explained

"Dully noted. I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable" He stepped back a bit "That's not my intention" I realized that it really was but since I'm an awkward fuck, I didn't bring it up.

"I-I'm gonna-" He step towards me and leaned in smashing his soft lips on mine. I was surprised then I kissed back our lips moving together. For a second. I pushed him away from me and he furrowed his eyebrows. "You- What. W-why?" I whispered as pissed sounding as I could. I didn't know what to say. "You're with Caroline! What is your problem?"

"You seemed to enjoy it" He smirked at me leaning in again. I ached for his warmth against mine but Caroline... She's one of my best friends. I backed away and saw him with my necklace looking me in my eyes. "You're not going to remember this, we are very good friends now and you need to get to cheerleading"

I nodded walking back to my cheer squad hearing about Mr. Tanner's death. I held Elena in my arms as tears ran down my face. Bonnie was next to us in shock while I saw Stefan frowning. I held the necklace in my hand over my chest taking in the scent


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia's outfit

"Liv! Guess what?" Elena yelled from down stairs. Since it has been 3 weeks since the first day of school I was in my room doing my history homework.

"Whattttttt?" I asked.

"Stefan and Bonnie are coming over for dinner tonight so Bonnie can learn to be his friend." Elena walked up the stairs.

"Uh. Ok..." I answered.

I know that Stefan has been acting weird but I can't mention it since Elena likes him a lot

I spent the remaining hour doing my homework on a Friday night. Yup that's right. **Friday**. Until I felt I had to change out of my penguin pjs. I changed into a decent Outfit.

Ding Dong

"I'll Get it!" I said leaving Bonnie and Elena to unpack our store-bought food into nice dishes. I opened the door slowly and saw a pair of green eyes looking directly into mine. "Elena! Stefan's here!" I yelled "Please. Come in!" I said. I haven't seen Stefan a lot out of school so this was kinda weird.

As we walked into the dining room all of the food was set up perfectly.  
"Hey Stef!" Elena welcomed him with a hug.  
"Hey." Bonnie just waved small.

While we ate it was awkward. I was mostly looking at my salad and eating but once in a while I'd look up and see Stefan and Elena having little conversations  
Just to help Elena out a little bit I decided to speak  
"Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about your family. " Elena grinned at me trying to help.

"Divorced parents, single child, abandoning mother..." she replied not amused.

"No" I whispered. "About the witches..."

"Well my grams thinks that I'm a part of the Salem witch bloodline" she started.

"Really? What's your surname?" Stefan was intrigued with this information.

"Bennett" Stefans eyes lit up.

And the conversation ran from there.

When we were almost done with dinner the doorbell rang again. "Ugh. I'll get it" I groaned. I opened the door and I came face to face with Caroline. "Hey Car..." I said very confused on why she was here.

"I've missed you too Olivia." Caroline answered with a bitter tone.

"Oh don't be that way **babe** " Someone behind her said.

"Babe? Since when do you have a boyfriend?" I asked glaring at her tacky tan scarf.

"Since like... I don't know? The whole time?" She said in a 'duh' tone. She crossed her arms and glared at me "You're just not paying attention I guess."

"Why are you here?" I asked still not being able to clearly see the 'boyfriend' because of the little light.

"Bonnie told me about your little get together so we brought dessert." She smiled.

" **We**?" I indicated I had no idea who this "boyfriend" was.

"Damon and I of course!" She chirped.

"Sup Liv" He said coming out behind Caroline. I studied this man. Baby blue eyes, dark hair and a smirk on his pink lips. I can't say I wasn't a little jealous of Caroline.

"Hey Damon!." I smiled.

"Damon. Honey come inside what are you waiting for?" Carolina asked.

"I'm waiting for Olivia to invite me in." Damon answered.

"Yeah su-"

"No he shouldn't be here" Stefan came out from nowhere.

"Of course he can! Come in Damon! The more the merrier!" Elena who also came out of nowhere insisted.

"Your place looks lovely by the way" He looked at me and I blushed

"Thank you Damon

"So Stefan! I can't believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team! Tyler must be seething but good for you, go for it" She smiled putting her cup of tea down sitting on Damon's lap.

"Yeah it's like I always tell him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come for you, you have to go get it!" I could see Stefan glaring at him. And Elena was rolling her eyes. I just nodded and smiled.

"Elena wasn't so lucky today" I rolled my eyes "It's only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever gonna learn your routines-"

"i'll work with her" Bonnie intercepted I gave her a smile thanking her. "She'll get it" Bonnie was getting mad

"I could put her in the back" Caroline murmured to herself. Elena and I just glared at her.

"Both of you don't seem like the cheerleader type." Damon commented scanning me. Elena smiled but I just rose my eyebrow

"Oh it's just 'cuz their parents died" Caroline rolled her eyes then changed her facial expression to worry "Yeah their totally going through a blah faze, Olivia used to be way more fun. Elena well..." She stopped herself "And... I say that with complete sensitivity!"

"I'm sorry guys. I know what it's like to lose both your parents in fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we cared about die-" Damon was cut off by Stefan

"We don't have to get into that right now" Stefan added

"You know what, you're right. I'm sorry last thing I wanna do is bring 'them' up" He said. I could feel a lot of tension in the air. I got up hoping to stay out of whatever that was. As I loaded the dishwasher, Damon came in.

"One more" He said handing me the glass. It slipped though my hand and he caught it.

"Nice catch!" I smiled at him. My smiled dropped when I remembered Damon saying 'them' "Who are they?" I asked. He tilted his head confused "You said you didn't want to bring up 'them' to Stefan."

"Oh! They were Stefan's Exs, Katherine and Reyna, twins actually" Damon explained "They were a lot like both of you in the looks department but much different in the personality." He leaned against the kitchen island "Katherine was beautiful and seductive but mean and a bitch sometimes." He stared deeply into my eyes. He smirked

"And Reyna" My heart beat was growing faster as he stepped closer

"Well she was another story..." He smirked "She was like you: Sexy, inside and out. Smart, kind and curious. She was the one who knew how to laugh" I smiled and my cheeks heated up. His smile dropped

"What happened?" I asked with my hand on his shoulder

"I was in love... Before I could tell her she died" I covered my mouth "A fire, tragic. It feels like it was only yesterday" I frowned feeling sad for him watching his stare at the ground then at my eyes

"You lost them too" I bit my lip. I've always been the emotional type "I'm so sorry" I managed to choke out. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he walked back into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's POV:

Doppelgänger... It's always Doppelgänger this and Doppelgänger that for Stefan! Geez, if I hear Doppelgänger One. More. Time... I'm gonna have to learn to spelling it! The Gilbert twins don't even know about themselves, let alone vampires! We're gonna have to tell them sooner or later.

"Hey, looking for a bunny?" I smirked as Stefan was looking for something in his room.

"Not exactly, no." He kept looking then pulled out a book and opened it to a specific page. He held up a picture and studied it carefully. "Remember Reyna?"

"Didn't I tell you not to say her name?" I growled lowly at him. I took the picture out of his hand and there Reyna and I were standing side by side, hand in hand.

*FLASHBACK*

There she was, my girl. Reyna.

Wearing one of her beautiful gowns. He blue eyes shimmered in the sun as she smiled brightly "Who says ladies can beat men at crochet?" She would always tease. She picked up a croquet mallet and started to play. She soon beat me at my own game.

"Well who taught you?" I teased back

Reyna slowly walked towards me "hmm..." She kissed me softly and backed away to look at me "The best teacher. Also known as you..."

"Exactly!"

"Damon, Reyna, over here!" Stefan had his 'camera' in his hands and Reyna and I held hands and smiled. We were happy. Nothing could take that away.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I think I might be able to get her back." That caught my attention.

"How?!" I snapped

"Not so fast... First you have to promise to leave Mystic Falls when you get her back!"

"Okay fine. Deal. Now tell me"

SHORT UPDATE SORRY


End file.
